


clone wars at 5am

by immaletyoufinish



Series: The insanity [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Fluff and Crack, head cannons, many more clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaletyoufinish/pseuds/immaletyoufinish
Summary: Some totally random thoughts from the early hours.
Series: The insanity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Droidnet

I was just chilling when the idea came to me, I knew I wouldn't remember so I scrambled around looking for a pen for ages, in the dark, it was night time.

It was beautiful; what if all the droids had an only droid holonet.

  * R2 D2 would totally be the creator, and clearly in charge. 



  * He has a vlog called: why is my flesh unit (those who arn't droids, yo can't change my mind) so stupid? Anakin Skywalker.



  * On it he shares photo's and stories about Anakins escapades. 



  * There are many other vlogs, one of the most followed is AZ-3232UIJHJH. He is a medical droid at kamino so he shares photos and updates about the young clones. His baby photos are everywhere, and once they graduate theres always a proud dadTM.



  * droids are totally gossips, they talk about their bosses and co-workers just like anyone. 



  * There is a photo circulating the net, originally posted by R2 himself with some comments that i'm afraid are untranslatable, it is of the no.1 most disliked clone. the photo as 4.8 billion dislikes and one like, (Rodger's a disturbed individual) it is of the clone medic Kix, they find his tattoo insulting. 



That's it for today! please request anything you like, (under M).


	2. korkie kryze

so Y'all know that Korkie Kryze is Satine's nephew? as far as we know Satine Kryze only has one sister, Bo-katan who seriously hates her sister. So theres no way Bo would give her sister her child. Anyway they look nothing alike. 

We all know that obi wan spent some time on Mandalore with Satine, they fell in love.

Korkie kryze acts a bit like obi wan, talks a bit like obi wan, is diplomatic and basically a boy version of Satine. The theories are endless. 

All I need however to complete the theory is the timings, they may be right, they may be wrong, who knows. But remember the theory that korkie Kryze might be a kenobi. the evidence is mounting. 

thank you


End file.
